Egoistement
by Mee Ae Hwang
Summary: Finalement, l'égoïsme n'est pas si mauvais que ça... MillieXFutch


**_Egoïstement _  
****by kannako**

_**Qu'est-ce que les gens doivent penser de moi… ?**_

**_Que je suis peut-être tout simplement une petite fille égoïste… égocentrique et superficielle… qui ne pense qu'à elle-même… c'est bête… ce n'est pas ce que je suis…_**

**_Ce que je suis… peut-être quelqu'un sans véritable personnalité… mais qui arrive quand même à réfléchir… changer…_**

_**Changer…**_

_**Pour lui…**_

Millie marchait dans les couloirs du château de l'Alliance, son hérisson Bonaparte dans les mains.

Souriante, elle saluait ses amis qui passaient par là aussi mais ne s'arrêtait pas. Aujourd'hui était un jour « nouveau ». Elle rentrait chez elle.

Cela faisait un mois que la guerre était finie. La plupart des étoiles étaient restées chez au château pour au moins quelques mois, voir quelques années. Car personne n'avait envie de se séparer…

Son sourire de petite fille naïve ne voulait rien dire… elle voulait rester… mais il n'en était pas question, d'après ses parents. Bientôt quinze ans, elle devait rentrer pour s'occuper de sa famille.

« Bonjour Millie, lui lança Templeton. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui merci et toi ? Je rentre chez moi, alors je suis heureuse ! Se réjouissait-elle.

- Ca va, merci. Rentrer, déjà ?

- Oui… mes parents m'ont conviée. Je ne peux plus rester ici longtemps.

- Ah… eh bien je te souhaite un bon retour, Millie. »

Son air triste et mélancolique se trahissait.

Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tout était fini… elle voulait rester auprès de lui ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle l'aimait… ce jeune ex-Chevalier Dragon…

Ses sentiments n'avaient plus de limite… elle savait bien… elle savait que rien ne serait éternel et qu'elle n'allait pas rester ici… elle savait déjà tout ça depuis le jour de son arrivée…

_La jeune fille, ainsi que Meg, Nina et Nanami, jouaient aux cartes sur une table de la caserne. Quand Futch passa par ici, Meg l'aperçut, elle sourit et hurla :_

_« FUTCH ! QUELLE SURPRISE DE TE REVOIR !_

_Un petit peu abasourdi par le cri de l'adolescente, il alla vers elle et lui fit la bise. Les présentations aux autres faites, Millie était restée en retrait, un peu émerveillée par la beauté, la discrétion et la politesse du jeune homme. Tout le contraire d'elle. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et la jeune fille se surprit à rosir._

_- Ah, elle, c'est ma meilleure amie Millie ! S'exclama Meg._

_- Bonjour, Millie._

_- Euh… bonjour, Futch. »_

Millie avait du mal à retenir les larmes emprisonnées par la mélancolie.

Elle s'éloigna un peu du château, lui jetant un dernier regard. Et elle se dit qu'elle pouvait se lâcher maintenant. Elle s'assit sur un rocher, laissa Bonaparte et son sac sur le côté, se fichant totalement d'eux… et les larmes commencèrent à couler, encore, encore, plus nombreuses les unes que les autres…

_« Bonjour Millie ! Tu ne saurais pas où est Meg ? Elle m'a volé mon casque ! L'interpella Futch._

_- Euh, il me semble qu'elle est allée au restaurant, mais je n'en suis pas sûre… elle voulait voir Nina._

_- Oh nooooon ! »_

_« Bonjour Millie ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_- Ca va et toi ?_

_- Oui, je te remercie._

_- Hey mais, Bright ne deviendrait pas un peu trop gros ! Tu devrais le mettre au régime, le taquina Millie._

_- Mais pas du tout ! C'est seulement que c'est l'hiver et… euh, il fait ses réserves ! Se défendit Futch du mieux qu'il pouvait._

_- Je rigolais ! »_

L'adolescente n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait trempé son mouchoir, et pourtant elle avait encore envie de pleurer. Encore, encore, et toujours.

« Millie ! Hey, que fais-tu ici ? Ca ne va pas ! »

Elle releva faiblement la tête. Surprise ! C'était Futch et son tuteur Humphrey devant elle. Abasourdie, la jeune fille essuya d'un rapide coup de manche les larmes qui coulaient encore et sourit timidement.

« Ah, ah, désolée… je, je… je me mets en retard.

- Attends, Millie ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La bonté et l'attention du jeune homme la touchèrent. Mais elle se dit qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Non, elle ne méritait pas ce chevalier si serviable et loyal.

Humphrey tapa l'épaule de Futch et désigna le château du pouce.

« Je te rejoins plus tard, Humphrey. »

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un coup de tête.

Millie voulait pleurer encore mais Futch était là, avec elle, soucieux de son état, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'inquiéter encore plus. La jeune fille se releva et lui dit :

« Je t'assure, tout va bien ! Rentre vite !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur les routes ? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

- Je… je rentre chez moi… »

Elle n'avait plus la force de mentir après s'être lâchée. Futch la regarda avec des yeux désolés. Il soupira et lui dit en souriant tristement :

« Dommage que tu ne m'aies pas prévenu plus tôt. On aurait fait une fête.

- Meg me l'avait hurlé aussi, mais… Ca ne fera que me retarder et je ne dois pas faire attendre ma famille…

- Je vois… je te souhaite un bon retour Millie. »

Il sourit et lui fit la bise. La jeune fille sentit quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose… comme un adieu.  
Quand il s'éloigna, elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Il n'était pas resté pour la retenir. Il ne voulait pas la retenir. Il ne la pensait pas nécessaire. Mais qu'elle était bête ! Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucune place dans sa vie. C'était une amie comme une autre. Une de plus une de moins, qu'est-ce que ça change !

Effondrée, elle ramassa son sac et Bonaparte puis continua de marcher.

Cela faisait trois jours que Millie était rentrée chez elle.

Elle ouvrit les volets de sa chambre et savoura les rayons du soleil qui pénétrait avec douceur, tendresse et suavité. La jeune fille se changea rapidement et descendit à la cuisine. Elle devait se dépêcher de préparer le petit déjeuner pour sa famille.

En effet, ses parents, assez âgés et fatigués, ne trouvaient plus la force de travailler. Millie se débrouillait comme elle se le pouvait. Elle avait trois frères et deux sœurs, âgés de sept à quatorze ans. En tant qu'aînée, elle devait assurer pour que ses frères et sœurs soient heureux. Elle avait du mal.

« Millie-chan…

C'était le plus petit de la famille, Nicholas, qui s'était réveillé. La jeune fille sourit, attendrie, puis déposa un bol rempli de chocolat chaud devant lui.

- Bonjour Nicholas.

- Tu sais, Millie-chan, Helena et Yuki veulent travailler avec toi…

- Je sais, elles me l'ont dit. Ne t'inquiète pas, elles m'aideront cet après-midi.

- Ils en mettent du temps maman et papa. D'habitude ils se lèvent plus tôt que nous. »

Millie fut surprise et pensa à l'instant…

« Non, quand même pas…! Je vous en prie, c'est trop tôt ! Nous ne sommes pas préparés ! »

Elle grimpa les escaliers en vitesse et manqua de tomber et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de ses parents avec fracas. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux clos. L'adolescente prit leur pouls…

Elle s'effondra.

Non, pas ça. Non. Tout était bel et bien fini.

Tout s'était déjà écroulé.

La jeune fille serrait fort dans ses bras Nicholas et Jass, les deux plus petits.

Habillée de noir, un mouchoir à la main, elle regardait l'enterrement de ses parents avec tristesse et nostalgie. Elle n'osait pas pleurer. Car elle avait déjà versé trop de larmes.

Elle avait désiré un enterrement assez intime, elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant. Le journal régional s'en chargera à sa place.

Elle rentra, avec les enfants, et les réunit. De gauche à droite, par ordre d'âge, Nicholas, Jass, Matt, Elena, Yuki.

« Suite au décès de maman et papa, et comme je suis l'aînée, j'ai dû prendre une décision face à ce qu'il s'était passé. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous alliez tous dans des familles d'accueil pendant que je m'occuperais de remonter votre situation.

- Mais moi je ne veux pas ! Beugla Jass.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis ! S'énerva Millie. Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je suis désolée. Je pense que cette séparation sera temporaire, disons pendant maximum un an.

- Un an ! » S'écrièrent-ils tous en chœur.

Millie savait que sa décision ne les enchantait pas. Elle non plus. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être égoïste et elle n'avait pas beaucoup le choix. Seule elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle n'avait pas assez de maturité.

« Les familles ont déjà été choisies et vous y partirez après-demain. Profitez bien de ces jours. Je suis désolée. »

Les enfants partirent, un à un, dans leur chambre.

Ils étaient tristes, Millie aussi. Mais ils savaient que c'était ça, ou mourir de faim. Quand deux coups retentirent à la porte. Ce n'était pas tellement le moment !

L'adolescente alla ouvrir.

Elle en resta bouche bée.

« Bonjour, Millie. »

Futch.

Ici.

Chez elle.

De retour.

Elle fut si surprise que les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Le jeune garçon la regarda en souriant doucement et tendrement :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider.

- Futch… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je ne sais pas comment te le raconter : dramatique ou humoristique ?

- Euh… humoristique, puis dramatique après, répondit-elle, surprise.

- Eh bien, Meg, Nina et Nanami m'ont pratiquement poussé dehors pour que j'aille venir de te sauver.

- Me sauver ? Dit la jeune fille, incrédule.

- Oui, elles ont dit ça. Et l'autre, tu veux savoir ?

- Je m'attends au pire, souffla-t-elle.

- J'avais juste envie de t'aider car je sentais que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un. »

Millie sourit et se contenta de cette explication, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas totalement fausse. Elle fit rentrer Futch et lui servit un verre de limonade fraîche.

« Je ne sais pas tricoter ! Répliqua Futch à Yuki.

La jeune sœur de Millie sourit et le renvoya doucement sous l'aile de son aînée. Cette dernière était en train de mettre des caisses sur une charrette.

Futch alla l'aider en lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Evidemment, je ne pensais pas que tu saches faire ce genre de chose ! Travailler à la maison est plus simple pour elles. Je m'occupe de tout vendre, répondit Millie.

- Je peux t'accompagner, proposa-t-il.

- J'y compte bien ! »

Elle grimpa sur la charrette avec Futch et fit passer les chevaux au trot. Plus vite ils seraient débarrassés de cette tâche, mieux se sera.

Même si avec lui elle se sentait forte, elle devait quand même envoyer ses frères et sœurs dans des familles d'accueil et repartir à la recherche d'un travail jusqu'à ce que leur situation s'améliore un peu, et surtout jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la majorité.

Futch la regardait. Cette jeune fille d'habitude si frivole, si superficielle, si égocentrique, devenue tout à coup mature et réfléchie ! Cela paraissait un peu poussé. Peut-être que tout simplement elle cachait sa véritable nature.

Pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'elle s'était tout simplement séparée de son passé, comme lui. Mais il avait gardé des séquelles. Et pas elle. Une force de caractère, ou juste une immense envie de tout oublier.

« Futch ? T'as l'air endormi ! Tu vas bien ?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il en revenant à ses esprits.

- Meg et les autres vont bien ?

- Oui, elles sont en pleine forme, mais il ne vaut mieux pas prononcer ton nom sinon c'est les grandes eaux, dit-il en riant.

- Je suis désolée d'être partie un peu trop précipitamment… en fait, ce n'était pas tellement prévu comme ça…

- Ce genre de choses… ne se prévoit pas. »

Mélancolique, il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel.

Bleu.

Comme sa robe.

Millie s'était endormie sur le canapé.

Elle était revenue de South Window avec Futch, fatiguée, mais heureux, car ils avaient tout vendu. Si cela continuait avec cette allure, tout irait plus vite et tout serait plus facile.

Mais cela relève de l'impossible.

Attendri, Futch regardait la jeune adolescente, une tasse dans la main. Après avoir couché les enfants, elle s'était effondrée, fatiguée par ce rythme de vie, et avait ajouté en riant qu'elle serait mère au foyer, plus tard. Le jeune ex-Chevalier Dragon s'assit à côté de lui, posa sa tasse vide sur la table devant lui, ferma les yeux, et se laissa emporter par Morphée.

_**Je suis sûr qu'elle saura très bien s'occuper de sa famille. Elle n'est pas habituée mais cela viendra très vite. Et j'ai confiance en elle, je suis persuadé qu'elle y arrivera.**_

_**Toute façon, elle n'a pas le choix, c'est sa famille, après tout.**_

**_Mais moi, pourquoi je suis là ? Et pourquoi j'ai menti ? Peut-être qu'en fait j'avais envie de la revoir… égoïstement… car moi aussi j'avais besoin d'avoir « mon monde » à moi…_**

**_Mon monde…_**

_**Elle en ferait sûrement parti.**_

Millie se réveilla et regarda le cadran solaire. Il n'était que cinq heures du matin. Elle grimpa à l'étage et prit une bonne douche, s'habilla, puis redescendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Entre temps, elle avait posé une couverture sur Futch qui s'était endormi à ses côtés.

Au menu, pancakes et sirop d'érable. La jeune fille était assez fière d'elle.

En fait… elle était peut-être prête à la mort de ses parents… et c'est sur le coup qu'elle avait pensé ne pas pouvoir se débrouiller. Mais elle n'était pas seule… Futch… et sa famille… ils étaient tous là…

Elle sourit et arrêta le feu.

« Mh, quelle odeur délicieuse, que nous prépares-tu donc ?

- Des pancakes ! Futch dort-il toujours ?

- Non, je crois qu'il est allé prendre sa douche.

- D'accord. »

Le jeune Chevalier Dragon déchu s'était assis sur un banc derrière la maison et regardait les oiseaux piailler entre eux au bord d'un lac entouré de fleurs.

Ses mains soutenaient sa tête. Il rêvassait.

_« Salut, Futch ! _

_- Oh, Millie. Ca va ?_

_- Oui et toi ? Tu fais quoi ?_

_- Ca va, merci. Je lave Bright. Il est tout sale après sa séance de vol._

_- Ahah ! Alors je pense qu'il est temps pour Bonaparte de prendre son bain aussi. Heeey, Bonaparte ? Bonaparte ? T'es où ! »_

Il sourit et soupira.

Millie avait changée. Elle était devenue plus réfléchie, plus adulte. Elle devait faire face à l'adversité et rester éternellement adolescente n'était pas quelque chose de possible pour elle.

Et ça, au fond de lui, égoïstement, il le regrettait un peu.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste toujours la même jeune adolescente égocentrique qu'elle était, sa maladresse y compris. Il l'appréciait comme ça. _Apprécier_ ? Etait-ce le bon verbe ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt _aimer_ ?

Troublé par cette pensée, il se redressa et cala sa tête contre le mur de pierres. Lui-même ne savait pas la nature de ses sentiments pour Millie. C'est sûr, c'était une amie, mais…

« Coucou Futch ! Tu rêves ? »

La jeune adolescente douce et maladroite.

Il ouvrit les yeux. C'était un mirage ? C'était une illusion ? C'était pourtant vrai.

« Non, je… je réfléchissais.

- Ne sois pas si sérieux voyons ! »

Elle souriait comme une enfant. Le jeune garçon fut surpris.

Elle peut changer son visage et son caractère. Elle sait se gérer.

Et lui ?

« Millie, je…

- Hé, ça te dirait de te baigner ! L'eau a l'air bonne !

- Je n'ai pas mon maillot de bain.

- Tant pis ! Baigne-toi comme ça ! Allez, dépêche-toi ! » Lui criait-elle en riant.

Habillée, elle se jeta dans le lac et l'éclaboussa. Le jeune garçon se mit à rire et la rejoignit.

Trempée jusqu'aux os, elle nageait pour rejoindre la presqu'île. Arrivée, elle essora sa jupe et attendit Futch qui ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça !

« Hey mais tu rigoles ! Elle est gelée ! Fit Futch en sortant.

- C'est une impression, tu vas voir ! Viens ! »

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna.

Elle avait changé en quelques heures. Elle était redevenue l'enfant. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait tout simplement alterner. Mais il trouvait ça tellement impossible ! C'était inhumain d'arriver à faire une chose pareille !

La jeune fille ramassa quelques brindilles et, par on ne sait quelle manière, alluma un feu. Elle frotta ses mains et y souffla dedans, puis jeta un regard à Futch qui le lui renvoya.

Ils se mirent à rire. Et ils ne savaient pas pourquoi.

Ils étaient heureux.

Heureux, égoïstement peut-être.

Mais heureux.

Et c'était l'essentiel.

**FIN**

_**Commentaires :**_

Yahoo ! J'ai enfin bouclé une fic sur Suikoden ! La première de ma vie ! Waaah, j'suis contente ! Je l'ai d'ailleurs bouclée un peu trop rapidement… tout ça en quelques heures, un vendredi d'orage…

Millie paraît un peu OOC mais des personnes comme ça existent vraiment. Certaines de mes amies ressemblent peut-être un peu à ce portrait. L'adolescence, c'est souvent ça, je pense !

Le titre de la fic est très évocateur car cette histoire parlait principalement des désirs des deux personnages principaux : pour Millie, le désir ardent d'entamer une relation avec Futch, et pour le petit Chevalier Dragon, le désir de revoir l'ancienne Millie, l'adolescente frivole… Et c'était des envies égoïstes et ils en avaient tous les deux conscience.

Voilà, c'est aussi la première fois que je ne fais pas une fic avec romance, mais la fin suppose qu'ils s'embrassent tout de suite après. En fait, c'est vrai en partie, je comptais faire quelque chose de plus poussé, mais je trouve que limiter ce genre d'actions romantiques quand elles n'ont pas d'importance n'est pas plus mal !

Je suis partie dans un déluge de commentaires lol allez, je me tais.

Merci à tous d'avoir lu ma fanfic, et comme on dit, « See ya » !


End file.
